Sunlight in the Winter
by Joanna-NK
Summary: Just a little story about this lovely couple. Enjoy! Info: No HiME powers in the background.


Hello there everyone!! How have you been? Enjoying your holidays? ^^

I thought of giving you some MaiNat for a present ;)

And officially this is the first fic I'm uploading this year! (Well at least here in Greece we have 1/1/2010 right now :P, don't know about your place xD)

And a really big thanks to my Beta! Major Mike Powell III. Thank you sweetie!^^

So anyway enough talk time to read! ^_^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah the usual stuff... blah blah don't own blah blah blah xD

* * *

Natsuki was walking through the snow-covered road, lost in her thoughts. Her glove-clad hands were inside her leather jacket's pockets, as she was holding her I-pod that she had long ago lost interest in not paying attention to the music playing in her ears under the dark blue bonnet she was wearing.

The cold was piercing but it was something that the bluenette didn't give much attention to. She liked that weather. Winter was her favorite season, despite her name _'Summer Princess'._ She was much more an _'Ice Princess'_. She liked to watch the snow fall, and the cold wind to sweep away everything under the dark sky, were there was no room for the sunlight.

The _sunlight_...she stopped walking as she felt something tickling her face. She looked up at the sky and saw snowflakes falling again after the short hour break after it stopped snowing that morning. She carefully watched how the white flakes were dancing until their fall to the ground. She also watched how her steadily-frosted puffs were relished up into the air. She closed her eyes and focused on the feathered touches on her face. After a minute, a sigh left her throat as she thought that she must keep moving. She wasn't too far from her desination. As she turned her head, something cold hit hard her face. She raised her hand and touched the snow on her face, wiping it away and ready to scold whoever did this.

Her eyes met a certain orange-head, doubled over, laughing hard at her. A smile appeared on the blunette's face but she quickly wiped it off as she removed her ear headphones and walked in her friend's direction.

"You have twenty seconds to leave the town Tokiha, or else you will not live to see the new year!" Mai laughed even harder, holding her stomach. The bluenette, feets away, with her incredible speed tried to reach the busty girl but she didn't though, because of how slipery the road was, causing her to fall on her back. Mai immediately stopped laughing and knelt down next to her friend, who had remained still.

"Natsuki!" the oranged-haired girl raised her friend's head. She detected the vein in her friend's forehead pop-out and she stiffled a chuckle.

"You are soooo going down!" Said the bluenette with her eyes closed. She grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her friend's face, her aim perfect. By the force of the snowball, Mai fell back to a sitting position, supporting her weight with her hands. Natsuki opened her left eye and met her friend's one eye that wasn't covered by snow. They both kept looking at each other with a serious expression but after some seconds, they simultaneously burst into laughter. Some passersby looked at them and the position they were both in with curiosity. Mai, still giggling, decided to sit up and help her friend up.

"That was some fall, Natsuki! If I knew that my little Kuga is so imprudent, I should have stayed by her side and walk with her all the time!" The oranged-haired girl said and winked at her friend, now standing up. The bluenette couldn't help but blush at her comment but she shoved it away.

"And what's with you throwing snowballs all of a sudden?"

"But I couldn't help it!" She replied with a pout on her face. "I was calling you again and again but you weren't listening, so! I though of that to get your attention!"

"But I was turning right then! Are you THAT stupid?"

"Tell that to the snowball, not to me!" She said and stuck her tongue out to the bluenette.

"Why you little--!" The bruenette launched herself at her friend and grabbed her from behind, squeezing her head. Mai chuckled and tried to free herself from the tight grip.

"C'mon Natsuki...!" She said in-between laughs. "-Don't act like a kid!" Natsuki was shocked by what the oranged haired girl said.

"Me? Acting like a kid!?" Her grip tightened even more, keeping Mai in a headlock. "Look who's talking!"

"Loosen up...!"

"Or....?" The bluenette said with a grin. With speed that left Natsuki no time to react, Mai inserted her cold hands inside of Natsuki's blouse, under her jacket, touching the flesh of her abdomen as much as she could in this awkward position.

"Kyaa!!" Screamed Natsuki and backed away some feet. "Are you crazy!?"

"Fufu, what a girly sound...!" Mai said with a smutty face. Natsuki's whole body flashed red, making Mai laugh hard at her again.

"Calm down Natsuki...! You're melting the snow!" Natsuki glared at Mai while trying to send the blush away.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" The bluenette said and walked off in the direction she had come. Mai ran carefully after the biker and stopped at her side. Natsuki looked at her and saw her sweet smile. She couldn't help but smile too.

After they had walked some distance, the bluenette remembered the cold hands of her friend and turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?"

"It seems that I lost them." Natsuki slapped her forehead, hard. How can this girl be so careless? She sighed and removed her left glove.

"You don't have to do that," Mai said as she placed her own hand on Natsuki's own, which was about to remove her right glove.

"At least take this one," she said and extended the already taken-off glove to the oranged-haired girl. A light red painted Mai's cheeks and she gave her friend a warm smile.

"Thank you Natsu-chin."

"I said: stop calling me that!" Natsuki shouted, trying hard to prevent her face from becoming red.

"But you are SO cute!" Mai squealed and moved closer to the other girl, wrapping her arm around Natsuki's.

"Mou..." The biker turned her head in the other direction.

As they kept walking like this, Natsuki slowly reached down with her exposed hand and entwined Mai's exposed fingers with her own. Mai looked up at the taller girl who refused to look at her, but Mai was able to see her heavily blushed cheek. The oranged-haired girl smiled and moved closer to her friend, slightly resting her head on the bluenette's shoulder. Despite the blush, Natsuki, she smiled when she saw Mai's warm smile from the corner of her eye.

* * *

After ten minutes of happy chatter, they reached the building where Natsuki's apartment was.

They entered and headed to the elevator. When they were in, Natsuki pushed the button with the number seven and the door of the elevator closed. Mai took off Natsuki's glove and turned to face the biker.

"Thank you for this, my knight," she said and placed the glove in the bluenette's hand and stood on her tip toes to Natsuki a small kiss on her red nose.

"K-K-K-Knight!?" She stammered and her face turned several shades of red and her heart started beating faster. Mai could only giggle with this.

"Yes...MY knight," the whole elevator had brightened up by her smile. Nastuki's heart wouldn't stop beating.

But n awkward silence fell upon them as they both turned their faces away from the other. Natsuki could only stare at the little screen with the numbers changing by passing each floor.

5...6...7. The doors of the elevator opened up and Natsuki stormed out, followed by Mai. She quickly reached her apartment's door and placed the key into the keyhole, opening it.

"I-I'm going to change!" She said and ran into her bedroom, taking her change of clothes out of her drawers and then walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Natsuki..." her friend's name left her mouth as a whisper. She sighed and closed the main door. '_Guess I should get to work on dinner.' _

She removed her jacket, scarf and bonnet, leaving them on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The bluenette was standing in the bathroom, her back to the door. She had one hand placed over her heart, which hadn't stopped beating hard against her chest.

'_That smile...'_ It wasn't the first time she had seen it.

Closing her eyes, that warm smile came to her mind again. _'Damn it!'_ She moved from the door and started striping her clothes, which were wet from the melted snow. She put on a pair of casual trousers. When she was about to put on the blouse, she stopped and looked at the navy-blue garment in her hands.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_What's that?" __Asked the bluenette as her oranged-haired friend gave her a wrapped package._

"_Just a very early Christmas present..." she said and smiled._

"_Ehh? But I haven't gotten you a present yet!" She pushed the package back into Mai's hands. "Take it and we'll do a proper exchange of gifts," Mai pushed the package back to Natsuki._

"_No! I want to give it to you now. It's something to keep you warm!"_

"_Keep me warm...?" She looked down at the package. She quickly tore the wrapping off and gazed at the blouse. She could feel the silk and how warm it was with her fingers. She raised it up to her face and started rubbing it on her cheek._

"_Wow...! It's so warm and...fuzzy..."_

"_Isn't it?When I sa-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a very happy Natsuki launced herself at Mai, enveloping her in a tight embrace._

"_Na-Natsuki..." Mai tried to say with her cheeks burning. Natsuki, remembering that they are not alone at the lunch table, quickly pushed herself back only to be met by a full-grin-faced Nao and a Chie recording the moment. _

"_Chie, either you delete the video yourself or you'll find only pieces of your phone!" Natsuki said, already death-glaring Chie, who awkwardly laughed and deleted the video._

"_Aww Mutt, can't you wait for the winter break? It's only two days away...You can spent your time with you girlfriend then..." said the red-haired and replayed the scene with Aoi who was sitting next to her. Both Natsuki and Mai were blushing heavily. Mai let out an awkward laugh._

"_N-Nao-chan we are not a couple with Natsuki...! We don't even swing that way...Right, Natsuki?" She turned to the biker girl for support._

"_Right..." the word left her mouth as a whisper as the pain in her chest grew bigger. Mai looked at her in confusion. _

'_Idiot!!!' She mentally slapped herself. _

"_Right Mai__," Natsuki said with confidence this time. "We aren't like someone else in this table..." and her glare fixed on Nao, who innocently raised her shoulders. 'We aren't...'_

* * *

"Wow Natsuki! You prepared all of the food by yourself?" The busty girl said as she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to look at her friend who had entered the kitchen. "You really must have learn-!" She stopped, looking at Natsuki wearing the present she got for her.

"It really suits you," she said and smiled.

"Well, you always had good taste in these kinds of stuff..."

"Heh heh..." Mai chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. Natsuki looked at her clock. It was already 9.50 pm.

"I'm going to set the table," the navy-blue haired girl said.

"Ok! I'll bring the food! This will be my first time tasting your cooking!" Mai said playfully.

"Well, obviously, because it's the first time I'm cooking."

"Um...Should I worry? I'll make it in two hours until the new year, eh?"

"If you don't want, don't eat..." the bluenette said coldly.

"Just kidding, Natsu-chin! I don't care if I get food-poisoned, because it'll be from my Natsu-chin's food!" Natsuki stopped moving.

"Don't call me Natsu-chin," she said coldly once again as she walked off to the couch they both turned yesterday to face the window that had a perfect view of the New Year's fireworks.

"Na-tsuki?" Mai, worried by the tone of the bluenette's voice, placed the plates on the table and walked over to her friend. Natsuki was staring at the floor when Mai reached her. The oranged-haired girl looked at her with compassion. She sat beside her on the couch.

"I-I'm sorry Mai...I-"

"I am sorry, Natsuki," Natsuki turned to look at the redhead.

"Why...are you sorry? I'm the one w-who...has these feelings...these stupid feelin-" a pair of sweet lips brushed against hers for a second before they were fully locked upon hers, moving gently.

She was slow to comprehend all this: Mai's hands on her face were bringing them close, Mai's closed eyes, her lips against Natsuki's, in a way only a lover could do.

The green-eyed girl closed her own eyes and fully turned her body to face the other girl. Her hands moved to the small of Mai's back and the oranged-haired girl moved her own, encircling Natsuki's neck. The bluenette felt Mai's tongue requesting for entrance, and she slowly parted her lips. Mai gently inserted her tongue into Natsuki's mouth, gently, lovingly caressing her own.

This should be perfect. _Their first kiss_.

After a moment, they broke the kiss due to the need to breathe. When their eyes opened, green met violet, staring deeply into each other.

They saw the same thing: a glint of happiness. Their smiles were warmer than the sun. The feeling of being loved finally came to them.

"Shall we go eat?" Natsuki told Mai, extending her hand for the busty girl to take. "Or else, we'll miss the fireworks."

* * *

Natsuki was sitting on the couch, supporting her back on the armrest, craddling her loved one's body in her arms, both snuggled up under a blanket.

"That sure was good food, Natsuki... sure you made all of this by yourself? Or did you hire a chef, maybe?" She said mischievously.

"Thanks for your trust, Mai," Natsuki said with a defeated tone. Mai giggled and raised her hand up to pat the bluenette's head.

"Just kidding, Natsu-chin. But how did you learn how to cook?" A light red appeared on Natsuki's cheeks as she whispered something incomprehensible.

"Eh? What was that? I didn't hear it..." Said the orange-haired girl, finding the other girl's bashfulness amusing.

"From you! I-I was always...watching you..."

Mai smiled and squeezed the other girl's hand, which was locked with hers from the moment they sat on the couch. She looked at Natsuki's watch and saw that the time was 11:59 pm.

"One more minute," she said, looking out the window.

"Ne, Mai?"

"Hn?"

"I think I haven't said it properly..." A flash of green exploded outside of the window, into the dark sky. "...I love you," she said and kissed the top of Mai's head. "Oh, and Happy New Year..."

Although she knew it, these words still took Mai by suprise. The way they were said...she was in a bliss as more colorful flashes appeared in the sky.

"I love you too, Natsuki. And don't worry about the new year...it's the happiest year I ever had, right from the beggining," she said and snuggled closer to her Nasuki.

"I though exactly the same..." she said and supported her head on Mai's shoulder.

Together, they watched the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

Long after the fireworks had ended, they were still in the same position, having stolen some kisses from each other. Now, the sleepiness had already caught up to them.

"Shouldn't we go to the bed and sleep there?" Asked a tired Natsuki, who could barely keep her eyes open.

"Mmmm...No...It's nice here....nice and warm," said an already closed-eyed Mai.

"It's the blouse that's warm..."

"Don't think so...It's Natsu-chin's warmth..." even ready to fall asleep, Natsuki's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Baka. I'm not nearly warm enough...or maybe I'm getting warm now..."

"Getting...warm?"

"Mmmm....by _my_ sunlight," were Natsuki's last words before she drifted off to sleep along with _her_ Mai.

The End

* * *

**Omake.**

**Nao:** Hey! Why am I the one lesbian here?

**Me:** Why? You don't like it? '_winks at Nao'_

**Nao:** _'rolles eyes'_ Whatever....

**Me:** Oh come one Nao-chan! _'cuddles Nao'_

**Nao:** You should have put someone else in this role _'pout'_

**Me:** Like who?

**Nao:** Isn't it obvious? Shi-

**Me:** _'Quickly covers her_ _mouth'_ Are you out of your mind? Don't say her name!

**Nao:** Why?

**Me:** Just let her be....We are quite without her....

**Nao:** '_Thinks it over'_ Yeah you have a point... So Happy New Year Jo-chan

**Me:** Thanks Nao-chan, have a Happy New Year too. And All of you, my readers...**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! **And don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!! (^_^)

See ya! ;)


End file.
